


Phoenix Tears

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-20
Updated: 2007-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a pain that even a Phoenix tears can not heal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenix Tears

**Author's Note:**

> After hearing that JKR outed Dumbledore, I went in search of fic that depicted this pairing and while looking through comms and talking in chat with oldenuf2nb, amightypenguin and letmypidgeonsgo, I realized that Severus and Albus shared more than a professional relationship. They had both loved and lost and had such a tragic love story that it had to be witnessed by someone... who else but Fawkes to tell of that one moment in their shared past.

I watched the desperate young man enter Albus' chambers and collapse onto the chair before the Headmaster's desk. His grief-stricken face was one I'd seen before. His usually stoic and stern countenance was now that of a broken man, onyx eyes swimming with tears that left tracks down his sallow skin and quivering lips that could only express such deep sorrow that the mournful cry was ripped from my chest.

Looking down upon Albus from my perch, it was if diving into a pensieve and seeing history repeat itself. Red hair in place of the long black locks, the name Gellert replacing the litany of Lily… the same sorrow mirrored in the blue eyes now hiding behind half-moon spectacles.

The pain was as palpable as the flames that engulf me upon my rebirth and once more, I sang hoping to carry with my song the only thing my tears could never heal… a broken heart.


End file.
